Lo que nos espera
by Mary Hiddlesbatch
Summary: Viajar al futuro no es solo la esperanza de salvar a su padre y a su madre de la muerte, sino para cambiar su desgracia: ser una chica de metal. Alice Stark hará hasta lo imposible por cambiar el destino de todos. Tony/Pepper.
1. Empezando la Odisea

_Gracias al tráiler de Iron Man 3, la música de fondo que tiene el video y otras cosas que tenía en mente: creé esto._

_Y si, será __**Tony/Pepper**__._

_¡Disfruten!_

* * *

**I. Empezando la Odisea.**

—Alice, vete. ¡Ahora!

—No te dejaré. No puedo, por favor, papá, si morir me permitirá estar contigo siempre, en otra vida si la hay, que así sea.

— ¡No! ¡Debes vivir, hija!

—Sin ti…

—Escucha, Alice. Sé que has tenido una vida difícil, porque en muchas ocasiones no fui un buen padre. Tu madre no pudo… estar presente para ayudarme y realmente lo siento. Pero ahora quiero que prestes atención. Debes volver al pasado, un año antes de que nazcas para que te encuentres con mi _yo_ del pasado y le ayudes a cambiar este futuro, ¿de acuerdo? Pero necesitarás mi reactor ARC.

— ¡No! ¡Morirás!

—Lo haré de todas formas. Me conozco y no te creeré ni una palabra de lo que me digas. Así tengas el tuyo. Llévate el reactor —y antes de que pudiese protestar de nuevo, se lo quitó —. Tómalo, hija, por favor. Tú puedes corregir mis errores.

—Pero dijiste que no debemos jugar con el tiempo.

—Lo sé. Pero, ¿cuántas cosas te prohíbo y a la final termino haciéndolas yo mismo?

Sonreí un poco y me aferré a él cuando el temblor aumentó.

—En este caso tu viaje al pasado es la clave para evitar este colapso global.

—Y mi…

—Sí. Ese viaje puede evitar el que tenga que cambiar toda tu vida para salvarte, cariño.

Eso fue un gran alivio para mí. Acarició mi rostro con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Y salvar a tu madre será posible.

Le abracé y lloré unos segundos sobre su pecho.

—Debes irte ahora, hija.

Me entregó el reactor ARC y lo sostuve con fuerza.

—Ahora, Alice —susurró, empezándose a palidecer.

—Te quiero, papá.

—Yo también, hija.

Lo dejé en el suelo, corrí a toda prisa hasta la vitrina y tomé la vara de metal. El _Transtime_. Me tuve que sostener del marco de la puerta porque el terremoto aumentaba sus grados.

Marqué la fecha. Un año exacto antes de mi nacimiento.

—Espera… ¡Tú puedes acompañarme! El Tony del pasado puede sanarte.

—No Alice. Debes ir _sola_.

Me intenté acercar a él, pero escuché que el piso se había terminado de quebrar y sentí que caía a un vacío profundo, frío y oscuro, además de aterrador.

— ¡Tony! —exclamé al ver que mientras caía, los restos del techo caían sobre él.

* * *

Me desperté abruptamente, como si fuese una pesadilla. ¿Y si lo era? Estaba mirando el cielo estrellado; podía estar en la cama, porque papá me había instalado un holograma en el techo de mi habitación cuando era niña. Aún lo usaba.

Pero no estaba acostada en una cama precisamente. Era demasiado dura y algo me cosquilleaba los brazos. Observé a mis ambos lados y me di cuenta de que estaba sobre el césped, justo al lado de una carretera.

Me levanté con dificultad; me dolía todo el cuerpo. Al estar de pie, sentí que todo me dio vueltas y vomité por un par de minutos.

Había olvidado que esa era una de las consecuencias del viaje al tiempo. Pero, ¿cómo olvidarlo? Una vez papá y yo fuimos a la época de la independencia americana. Incluso vi de cerca a George Washington.

Me limpié los labios con la manga de la camisa y gemí.

¿Dónde rayos estaba exactamente? ¿Coloqué correctamente los números en el _Transtime_?

Chequeé la varita de metal y los números eran correctos.

¡Ay, mierda! ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Escuché un sonido alarmante muy cerca. ¡Una cascabel!

Di unos pasos atrás. Dejé de pisar el césped para pisar el asfalto. Oh no…

Miré a mi derecha. Una luz me cegó. Me agaché lo más rápido que pude y sentí el impacto. O más bien, sentí como el auto se aboyó al chocar contra mí.

Gemí al escuchar el estruendo que hizo el auto al caer al suelo, ya que levitó al golpearme. Me levanté y saqué el reactor ARC de papá de mi bolsillo e intenté alumbrar el auto.

Varias partes del auto se desprendieron y se unieron entre sí para rodear un cuerpo. Éste cobró vida y me hizo sonreír: Iron Man.

Eso sí que era casualidad.

— ¿Qué o quién eres? ¿Qué haces con una copia del reactor ARC?

— ¿Copia? —no pude evitar preguntar.

Me sentía aliviada. No estaba tan perdida como pensaba. Y me sentía feliz porque tenía a mi futuro padre frente a mí.

—Soy Alice Stark. Tu hija y vengo del futuro para ayudarte a cambiar lo que ocurrirá en unos años.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó con incredulidad. Me reí entre dientes.

—Creo que deberías ver si Pepper está bien.

Me apuntó amenazadoramente con los propulsores.

—Te daré cinco segundos para que me digas la verdad.

En ese instante recordé que papá me había comentado que años atrás tuvo un accidente y que mamá tuvo una fractura en su brazo izquierdo y una herida corta-punzante en su pierna derecha. ¡Mierda por mi culpa!

—Ya lo hice. Y sin verla, te aseguro que tiene una cortada en su pierna derecha y su brazo izquierdo está roto.

Tony vaciló. Observó los restos del auto y gruñó.

—No te muevas de aquí.

Asentí. Él cortó el auto en varios trozos con su láser; las plantillas de metal salieron de sus manos y se acuclilló.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Pepper? ¡Pepper!

—Está inconsciente. Despertará en un par de segundos.

— ¿Los suficientes como para que me expliques qué haces aquí y por qué tienes un reactor ARC?

Observé mi pecho y luego el otro reactor, que lo sujetaba con la mano.

— ¿Qué te pasó?

—Es una larga historia.

Se quitó el casco y me dio un escalofrío. Se veía igual a como lo recordaba de niña.

—Así que supuestamente eres mí… hija. ¿Quién es la madre?

—Pepper Potts, claro.

Él sonrió. Luego frunció el ceño.

—Si es posible viajar en el tiempo… ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí, tan atrás en el tiempo?

— ¿Tengo que repetirlo de nuevo? Además, eres muy testarudo. Eso deberías saberlo.

Hizo una mueca y sonreí un poco.

—"Ayudarte a cambiar lo que ocurrirá en unos años". Bien, ¿y qué ocurrirá?

—Cosas muy malas.

— ¿Tony? —murmuró Pepper y luego gimió de dolor.

El aludido se dio la vuelta y mantuvo a Pepper en sus brazos.

— ¿Estará bien?

—Solo tendrá una pequeña cicatriz. Y la fractura sanará pronto.

Él asintió. Pepper me miró y sentí un nudo en la garganta.

Ese era nuestro primer encuentro.

— ¿Quién es ella?

—Ella es… Aún no le creo, pero aparentemente es nuestra hija.

A Pepper le brillaron los ojos y me sonrió.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Alice.

Ella contuvo el aliento y le sonrió a Tony.

—Alice… Siempre me ha gustado ese nombre.

Segundos después se volvió a quejar y Tony le besó en la frente.

—Vamos a un hospital.

Tony me miró haciendo otra mueca que me dio gracia al ver mi simple camisa y pantalón.

—Descuida. Puedo correr y saltar.

Tony alzó una ceja y me reí.

Él activó los propulsores del traje y yo comencé a correr.

Sentí como dejaba huellas en el pavimento por las fuertes pisadas. Di un salto y luego un grito al sentir la gravedad cero por unos segundos. Tony me observó, creo yo, anonadado, pero realmente no sabía qué expresión tenía por el casco.

— ¿Cómo carrizo puedes hacer eso?

—Todo gracias a ti. Tuve un percance unos años atrás y me salvaste de una forma muy poco ortodoxa. Tengo una capa más de "piel", si se le puede llamar así. Y extrañamente… tengo más resistencia e… ¿inmortalidad? No lo sé aún.

—Todo lo que me dices es una locura…

—Por ahora, Tony.

— ¿Qué te ocurrió, cariño? —me preguntó Pepper. Ahora volaban a mi altura pero a una gran velocidad.

—Actualmente tienen problemas con Justin Hammer. ¿Cierto?

—Sí… Aunque no es tan actual. Fue hace cinco meses, más o menos. Pero ahora tiene más problemas en la cárcel que con nosotros —respondió Pepper.

—La historia de los Vanko y Los Stark se repetirá.

— ¿Hammer tiene un hijo? —preguntaron ambos.

—Debe estar por nacer… creo…

* * *

¡Bien! Espero que les haya gustado y pues, si les gusta, háganmelo saber. Tengo muchos fics que actualizar =P


	2. Control Mental

_¡Mil gracias por los reviews, follows y favs! =3 Yo pensé que nadie vería este fic, pero me equivoqué =P ¡De nuevo mil gracias! Estuve muy, muy ocupada con las cosas del cole, por eso no pude actualizar, pero ahora que por fin estoy de vacaciones, ¡aquí está! =P_

_Además, tienen razón, ¡al carajo Marvel-Disney, me quedo con mi Tony y su reactor!_

_Pero si escribiré la alternativa de este fic más adelante… Por cierto, otro fic se viene, estará en la categoría Avengers pero estará más basado en Tony… y Loki que en el resto de los vengadores. No será un FrostIron como tal… después verán… xD_

_¡Espero les guste!_

**II. Control Mental**

En el hospital, Tony amenazaba con denunciar y destruir el hospital si no atendían a mamá con eficiencia y rapidez, pero es que extrañamente el hospital estaba repleto de personas enfermas y heridas, además de nacimientos por doquier. Y para colmo, llamaba la atención, además de por sus gritos, porque aún tenía el traje puesto.

Pepper temblaba a mi lado, porque su herida se estaba infectando y la fiebre le estaba afectando la cabeza.

—Pepper no te duermas —le decía constantemente con cariño para no asustarla, y en ocasiones tenía que darle palmaditas.

—Te-tengo mu-much-cho frío.

—Descuida, ya te atenderá el doctor —dije acariciando su mejilla hirviente. Y tenía una hora repitiéndole lo mismo.

Ella apoyó su rostro en mi hombro y acarició mi mano. Tragué fuerte. Ese fue el primer cariño que recibí de mi madre.

— ¡En momentos como estos deseo utilizar mi traje y demoler algo para que me presten atención! ¡Soy Tony Stark DOCTORES y mi mujer necesita ayuda! —exclamó Tony sentándose al lado de Pepper, preocupado.

—Si lo haces, sí que cambiarás tu futuro —dije negando con la cabeza.

—Tú deberías irte de aquí niña, estorbas — ¡Ja! Niña y tengo 23 años…

— ¿Sigues sin creerme? —pregunté, obviando el dolor que sus duras palabras causaban en mí. Jamás me había hablado así.

—Al menos ella si es una buena compañía, Anthony —gruñó Pepper aferrándose a mí.

Miré a Tony sarcásticamente y le saqué la lengua. Él puso los ojos en blanco y un doctor apareció.

—Ya le atenderé señorita Potts.

— ¡Ya era hora! —exclamó mi padre alzando las manos dramáticamente —. Si ese es el tiempo que se toma para atender a sus pacientes, no me quiero imaginar cuando esté en su cama haciéndose la…

— ¡Tony! —gimió Pepper. El aludido hizo silencio y yo tuve que ahogar la risa.

— ¿De qué te ríes, Robotina? —me preguntó Tony malhumorado.

—De lo ridículo que te ves ahora, Astro.

Tony me fulminó con la mirada y sonreí de oreja a oreja. Pepper sonrió un poco y la ayudé a levantarse.

— ¿Necesita una camilla, señorita Potts? —preguntó el doctor.

—Estoy bien —musitó Pepper, pero luego perdió fuerza en las piernas y Tony la sostuvo antes de caer.

—Yo la llevaré —dijo Tony, serio.

Me miró fulminantemente y entendí que no quería que le acompañara. Así que me limité a observar cómo se marchaban, a sabiendas de que todo estaría bien, por ese momento. Pepper me miró por un instante y sonrió. Sentí que me dolía el pecho, pero el dolor era agradable.

De tanto esperar, me fastidié, me levanté y decidí caminar por los obstaculizados pasillos del hospital, pensando en que quizás no debí precipitarme, o que en realidad lo hice bien… no lo sé.

Me detuve frente al retén y observé a un par de angelitos que movían sus piernitas de un lado a otro mientras hacían sonidos extraños. Hmmm… de seguro conocía a alguno de ellos…

Verlos me recordó a la última conversación con mi amado dios asgardiano…

—Son adorables, ¿cierto?

Di un brinco y miré jadeante a la enfermera que tenía una bebita en brazos.

—Sí, lo son. ¿Cuál es su nombre? —pregunté señalando a la niña con una mirada.

—Adelaine. La pequeña acaba de nacer y parece una bebé de 6 meses. ¿Cierto?

¿Adelaine? ¡Ay caramba! Mi mejor amiga estaba frente a mí… Esa imagen era perturbadora…

Y la muy tonta siempre tuvo razón… es mayor que yo.

—Sí, así es —contesté sonriendo. Acaricié la mejilla de mi infanta amiga y un collar de oro brilló a mi lado. Le observé extrañada y lo reconocí al instante —. ¿Es de ella? —pregunté, tomándolo.

—No. De seguro algún padre lo dejó allí. Es muy hermoso.

Acaricié el delfín de oro con cariño, recordando esos momentos especiales que compartí con mi amiga. Que era más una hermana y quizás a veces madre, que una simple amiga.

—Creo que por ser tan bella se merece esta preciosidad de obsequio —sonreí. Le coloqué el collar y sentí un remolino ardiente en mi interior, luego un frío congelante. Me encogí un poco y la enfermera se marchó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Observé a los bebés de nuevo y comencé a leer los nombres de cada uno.

Pero entonces… allí lo vi. El muy desgraciado estaba ahí, pataleando sin cesar, para llamar mi atención.

Crispé los puños y pegué la frente en el vidrio.

Liam Hammer. Viejo enemigo, allí estabas, tan frágil, indefenso. Un solo golpe de seguro te dejaría con un serio problema.

Golpeé el vidrio, sin importarme si lo rompía. Observé que la puerta estaba semi abierta y entré con paso firme, abrí la puerta y caminé entre los bebés con furia. Me detuve frente a él.

Justin, su padre, enemigo del mío, le criaría en contra de los Stark y arruinaría mi vida. Tenía que acabar con ese triste futuro. Con _mi triste futuro_.

Lo alcé por las axilas y le observé con desprecio, infinito odio… pero fijé mi mirada en sus ojos y todo bajó sus aguas ligeramente.

¿Por qué podía hacerme eso si apenas era un bebé?

Eso es Alice, control mental. Cálmate…

—Señorita, no tiene autorización para estar aquí —me dijo una enfermera diferente a la que había visto.

—Lo siento —dije colocando al bebé sobre la camita, le acaricié la cabeza con cierta repulsión y salí corriendo literalmente de allí —. En otro momento será, Liam Hammer —mascullé en el pasillo.

Llegué a recepción en un santiamén y pregunté por Pepper y Tony. Me dieron el número de la habitación y subí las escaleras, no tenía la paciencia para esperar por el ascensor y necesitaba descargar esa energía que me estaba consumiendo.

Tenía muchas ganas de regresar y acabar lo que tuve que haber empezado segundos atrás… Pero entonces vi a Pepper en su cama con un yeso y algo atontada, y mi control mental funcionó. Se me quitaron las ganas de un sopetón.

— ¡Alice! —exclamó Pepper con voz fatigada. Tony me miró con cara de pocos amigos pero le ignoré. No esperaba verme de vuelta tan pronto, eso era seguro.

Y ya no tenía el traje. Me imagino que a las enfermeras les costó atender a Pepper viendo la amenaza de Tony, en rojo y dorado.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —le pregunté con una sonrisa amable.

—Me siento mejor que hace un rato. Ya me dieron morfina —dijo con una sonrisa algo extraña.

—Ya veo —objeté. Pepper me indicó que me sentara al lado de Tony. Éste me miró con una ceja alzada y Pepper gimió, Tony respiró hondo, puso los ojos en blanco y me hizo espacio en el mueble que adornaba la gran habitación.

—No quiero que te vayas —dijo mirando a Tony pero esas palabras eran para mí —. Creo que estoy a punto de dormirme así que… Tony, quiero que le hagas una habitación en la mansión a… Alice para que pueda tener… donde dormir —y la que se durmió fue ella porque dejó colgando la cabeza a un lado. Tony la acomodó en la cama y luego le acarició el rojo semi anaranjado cabello de mi futura madre.

Tony me miró por encima del hombro, se sentó de nuevo a mi lado y me fulminó con la mirada, de la misma forma que hacia cuando me iba a regañar. Intenté contener las lágrimas.

—Ahora tú y yo vamos a poner los puntos sobres la íes, "Alice". Basta de jugar con los sentimientos de Pepper.


	3. Simples Preguntas

_Knock, knock… ¡Sorpresa! Terminando un capítulo y empezando este. _

_¡Espero les guste! =D_

**III. Simples Preguntas**

— ¿Disculpa? —no pude evitar la pregunta y mi chillón tono de voz. ¿Yo, lastimar a Pepper? ¡Eso es lo que menos estaba haciendo, lo que menos quería hacer! ¡Apenas estaba pudiendo compartir con mi mamá!

—Me oíste bien. Solo serán unas simples preguntas —dijo en un gruñido. Pepper estaba durmiendo bien profundo porque ni se inmutó con la fiera voz de Tony.

— ¡Pues claro que te oí bien! Lo que no entiendo es tu insinuación.

—Eres una mentirosa muy buena, he de admitir —dijo con una sonrisa siniestra.

Controlé un escalofrío. Realmente no estaba acostumbrada a que papá me mirara y menos me hablara de esa forma.

—Pero no miento —gemí frunciendo los labios.

— ¿Eres la nueva favorita de Fury? ¿El reemplazo de Romanoff?

Fruncí el ceño pero luego recordé a Nick "El Pirata" Fury, como le decía y se ponía como un cascarrabias, y a la tía Natasha. Me tardé en entender porque Tony jamás llamaba a la tía Nat por su apellido, solo lo hacía cuando estaba molesto con ella, cosa que ocurría una vez a la cuaresma.

—No, tú jamás me permitiste entrar en SHIELD oficialmente. Pero sí de lleno en Stark Industries, háblame de lo que quieras de la compañía que te sabré responder… al menos de las cosas que han perdurado por veinte años.

Tony se acarició la sien y suspiró. Me miró sin tanta rudeza al fin.

— ¿Cómo es posible que hayas venido hasta aquí?

—Creaste un artefacto que permite viajar en el tiempo llamado _Transtime_. Es realmente pequeño ahora pero en un principio se parecía a la Tardis —dije entre risas. Tony puso los ojos en blanco mientras fruncía los labios. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo.

—Que nombre tan ridículo.

—Cuando lo propuse te encantó. Bueno, tenía siete años —dije ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro. Él me miró de nuevo, incrédulo.

—No puedo creerte —susurró.

—Mírame, Tony. El parecido entre nosotros es impresionante. Tengo la piel semi blanca, el cabello oscuro, los labios rojos y gruesos. Soy tu versión femenina en muchos sentidos excepto en esto —le señalé mis ojos. Él me miró profundamente —. ¿No reconoces el color de mi iris?

Tony se me quedó mirando por un largo rato hasta que soltó un pequeño jadeo al verlo todo claro.

—Tengo los ojos de Pepper —afirmé colocando tímidamente mi mano sobre la suya. Tony estaba demasiado impresionado como para hacer algo.

—Sí —susurró. Luego endureció la mirada y quitó mi mano de la suya —. Se parecen, no son iguales.

Abrí la boca anonadada. ¡Pero que orgulloso y terco era!

—Pero si acabas de decir que...

—Basta —casi suplicó. Le miré apenada y asentí.

—Te entiendo. Me pongo en tu posición y realmente empiezo a enloquecer —sonreí con timidez. Él me devolvió la sonrisa a medias.

—Si de verdad eres mi hija, debes tener mi genialidad.

Alcé una ceja por la palabra que utilizó y extendí mi sonrisa.

—Sí, de hecho yo le diseñé una compañera a JARVIS.

Tony soltó una risotada que me sobresaltó. Prontamente me reí yo también. ¡Ya era el Tony de antes! O por lo menos al reírse… Miré a Pepper por si las carcajadas le habían despertado. Seguía dormida.

— ¿Qué? ¿Para tener sexo en código binario? —dijo aún entre risas. Cuando terminó de hablar aumentó las carcajadas y yo dejé de reírme para hacer una mueca —. 011010101 Ohhh sí, 01010110.

—No, tonto —al menos podía darme el lujo de llamarle así mientras él no concientizara el hecho de que era _su hija_ —. Tú te sentías mal porque la tía Nat no podía estar conmigo todo el tiempo y yo necesitaba una representación femenina con constancia para "un desarrollo balanceado" —imité la voz que él ponía cuando me enseñaba algo —. Así que, aún yo teniendo ocho años, me dispuse a crear a JANNY y pues cuando al fin la terminé, JARVIS y JANNY trabajaban muy pero que muy bien juntos y me daban compañía cuando tú tenías que salvar al mundo y la tía Nat tenía que ir contigo. Me dieron un gran reconocimiento por la creación de JANNY.

—Espera, ¿quién es "la tía Nat"?

—Pues Natasha Romanoff, ¿quién más? —pregunté frunciendo el ceño con sarcasmo.

— ¿Le llamas así? ¿"Tía Nat"? ¿No te abofeteó la primera vez? —preguntó reanudando las carcajadas.

—No porque todos los _Avengers_ me quieren —dije con firmeza. Él dejó de reírse abruptamente y frunció el ceño —Todos ellos son mis tíos. Al menos así les llamo. Tío Clint, tía Nat, tío Steve, tío Bruce, tío Thor, tío Phil, tío Peter…

— ¿Tío Peter?

—Peter Parker, formará parte de los _Avengers_ en unos dos años más o menos.

Tony miró a otro sitio con ese gesto que hacía cada vez que estaba analizando algo a profundidad. ¡Que bien conocía a mi padre! ¿No?

—No puedo creer que Clint y Thor dejen que les llames así. De Steve y Bruce quizá… No me lo creo —concluyó negando con la cabeza y riéndose de nuevo pero no tan alto como antes.

—Y no te creerás esto pero tu versión futura está molesto conmigo porque ando con el hermanastro de Thor.

Tony alzó la mirada con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

— ¡AJÁ! —exclamó señalándome con un dedo acusador —. ¡Es por eso que viniste! ¡Loki te envió! ¡Lo sabía! No podía ser todo tan bonito, algo se te iba a escapar.

Ahora era yo la que me reía a carcajadas con ganas. Tony me miró con los ojos entrecerrados pero no hizo ningún ademán de arrestarme o cualquier cosa por el estilo.

—Le amo y él… bueno sí, me ama, es por eso que ni por error se le ocurre pedirme una estupidez o cualquier cosa "malvada". Tú no aceptas nuestra relación pero no le has intentado volar la cabeza… aún.

—Debe ser un viejo —acusó sin una pizca de gracia en expresión pero sus ojos le delataban.

—Nah, se ve muy joven. Es un dios, lidia con eso —empiezo a reírme de nuevo y al fin le contagio la risa —. Ha cambiado, o por lo menos a como es en esta época. Déspota, orgulloso, ambicioso y cruel. En veinte años será un poco amable con los demás y dulce conmigo. _Yo _soy quien le cambio. El tío Thor me adora por eso ya que sus problemas casi están resueltos gracias a mí.

—El tío Thor —repite pensativo —. Loki es su hermanastro, Thor es tu "tío". Entonces estás saliendo con un semi tío.

—Podría decir que no son nada. Hay un lazo de hermandad por los años no por la sangre —aclaré. Incluso el Tony joven buscaba cómo dejar mal a Loki —. Así que no hay problema.

Volvió a entrecerrar los ojos. Suspiró y se recostó del mueble con aire cansado.

—Lo que me has dicho me ha distraído bastante. No sé si es verdad, pero sí lo es, ¡de novela! —exclamó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Me encogí de hombros y miré a Pepper.

—Ella no se va a despertar en un par de horas. Le aplicaron mucho pero que mucha morfina.

Le noté vacilar por un instante pero después suspiró rendido.

¡Yo aquí tan tranquila y ni siquiera pude avisarle a Loki de mi viaje! Debe estar desesperado buscándome entre los restos de la mansión… Ay.

Se me aguaron los ojos al recordar a papá sobre el tembloroso piso y como un trozo del techo le caía encima…

— ¿Alice? —me sequé las lágrimas con rapidez y carraspeé la garganta. Le miré para que hablara —. Eres muy buena contando historias y necesito dormir… vamos a la mansión. Además, así le busco ropa a Pepper porque el doctor dijo que la quería tener aquí por una noche al menos.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja y asentí.

—Pero no por mucho tiempo, ¿eh? Quizá se despierte antes de lo previsto y se aterrará al no vernos… eh, verme —corrigió con rapidez. Sonreí con malicia y él puso los ojos en blanco. Se iba a quedar virolo de tanto hacer esa niñería… —. Solo vamos, ¿sí?

Mientras él se adelantaba para abrir la puerta, miré a Pepper por última vez por ese momento. Temía que no la volviera a ver, que se convirtiera en un recuerdo nada más… Acaricié su pie y suspiró en sueños. Sonreí y me sequé las lágrimas de nuevo antes de encarar a Tony.

— ¿Una carrerita? —me preguntó cuando estábamos en la puerta del hospital. Fruncí el ceño al no ver que tenía el traje cerca.

— ¿Seguro? —le pregunté con una sonrisa maléfica. Loki me había enseñado… sin querer. Aprendí de tanto verle sonreír de esa forma.

Además, realmente tenía ganas de correr del lugar cuando me acordé de Liam Hammer. Y porque Tony y yo solíamos hacer eso una vez… una vez… me convirtió en _la chica de metal_.

—Te doy ventaja. No creo que tengas velocidad supersónica.

Negué con la cabeza apenada y él me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Anda, ve. Ahora te alcanzo.

Por un momento dudé. Según el Tony viejo (¡menos mal que estaba a años de distancia porque si no me mataba por llamarle así!), solía hacer jugarretas crueles antes de yo nacer. Le miré a los ojos y no vi malicia alguna. De todas maneras, si me ponía a correr a toda velocidad, si no lo veía en un minuto entonces me regresaría a por mamá.

Tony extendió los brazos, me miró juguetonamente y una parte del traje se adhirió a su brazo.

—Es mejor que empieces a correr.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja y obedecí como niña buena. Corrí por las calles atestadas de gente en cada esquina y les esquivé con facilidad. Todo se veía muy diferente a como estaba acostumbrada pero al menos los nombres de las calles no habían cambiado. Me dirigí a toda prisa por la vía para llegar a la mansión. Luego escuché una pequeña explosión.

En efecto, era papá que iba a toda velocidad.

Aceleré el paso y justo cuando casi llegué, sentí que pasó por mi lado y la fuerza hizo que saliera volando hacia el acantilado. Me aferré de la roca lo más que pude.

— ¡Tony!

Unos segundos después, apareció con el casco puesto aún.

— ¿Eres de peso ligero? —bromeó.

—Oye, la vista no es muy bonita desde aquí y me duelen los dedos. Dar un viaje por el tiempo es agotador, no tengo muchas fuerzas ahora.

Él me examinó y finalmente después de verme sufrir, me alzó y colocó en tierra firme. Le miré con los ojos entrecerrados y le di un puño en el antebrazo. Me petrifiqué y él también mientras contemplábamos como dejé la marca de mis nudillos en el metal del traje.

— ¿Cómo… tú… qué? —se dijo a si mismo sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Hace rato chocaste contra mí y no me pasó nada —miré de reojo mi mano y escuché como los huesos se acomodaron.

—Eso es terrorífico —confesó con una voz extraña.

—Sí, no… no has visto nada —musité acariciándome el puño —. ¿Puedo pasar? Ay Dios, es muy raro preguntar si puedo pasar a mi propia casa. Bueno, no es mi casa _aún_ técnicamente así que…

Tony se quitó el casco solo para mostrarme su expresión sarcástica.

—Entra —dijo con fastidio a la final.

Me haló por el codo hasta la casa y sentí un nudo en la garganta.

Que bueno era volver al hogar.


End file.
